


Kindergarten Love

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m so nervous about sending my child to their first day at kindergarten but then I see you, surrounded by adoring kids and being super nice and please protect my child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarten Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntarcticBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/gifts).



> So this started out filling a prompt, and because Alianne requested a kindergarten teacher Blaine fic eons ago. Then it became a sprawling thing covering the major holidays the boys celebrate over the course of Kurt's daughter's first year in kindergarten. Plus I know Alianne could use a little extra love, and she deserves some fic written for her once in awhile. Happy Valentines Day all!

Kurt Hummel always had a plan for how his life would go; he’d get into a great college in New York, he’d meet the love of his life, get married and one day down the road they would have kids. Unfortunately for Kurt, life didn’t go the way he planned at all. After getting rejected from NYADA, he moped around Ohio for months, despondent and depressed. 

Eventually his father encouraged him to go anyway, to get out of Ohio and chase his dreams. There he found work at a diner and a series of not so nice guys who he thought were the love of his life. Auditions didn’t seem to roll in for him like they did for his fellow McKinley High alumni. Kurt was still loving his life though, away from the rampant homophobia, in the city of fashion and food and opportunity. 

Eventually Kurt gained an internship at Vogue.com, which lead to an actual job; Junior Web Editor, something that gave him the freedom to pursue a degree from Parsons (got in on his very first try, thank you very much). That helped him launch his first line, introduced him to all the right people. Including Neal, with whom he knew that what he felt was the real thing. Thankfully it was mutual, but Neal was the type who didn’t believe in marriage. “It’s not legal for people like us all over the country, so why do we need some ceremony and piece of paper to validate our relationship? Until we can all enjoy the benefits of the institution, I don’t see why we as a couple need it Kurt.” 

Kurt had to pause at that, was it worth giving up a dream when he has a reality right in front of him? Would it really be worth giving Neal up for the chance he’d find a wonderful man who did want to get married? So Kurt put away his wedding binders, and was happy enough with a life as Neal’s partner, especially when they started the process of adoption. They were finally chosen by a sweet girl from the Bronx who was happy to let them have her little girl so she could go off to college, asking only for pictures on her birthday. They soon welcomed Audrey Hummel into their lives (they agreed that since Kurt was an only child, his should be the last name used, as Neal had 3 older brothers). 

Life however, has a way of throwing you, as when Audrey was learning to crawl, Neal was walking away. He had reconnected with an old college boyfriend, and even Kurt could see the chemistry between them was electric, though he couldn’t believe he was being thrown over for a Simon, ugh. It turns out that when Neal said he wasn’t interested in marriage, it was simply not with Kurt, as he received a save the date card less than a year after he became a single father. Sure Neal put money away so Audrey could go to college, but he had not taken to fatherhood like Kurt had, and was perfectly fine signing over his rights. Kurt was fine with it being just the two of them, he absolutely adored Audrey, and even added baby clothes to his line after getting the outfits he made for her complimented numerous times. 

However, Kurt was also one of those fathers who didn’t want his baby to grow up. Every milestone was a cause for celebration, but also for the acknowledgement that she was no longer a baby. Especially today, as Audrey would be attending her first day of kindergarten. She had been up at dawn, anxious to show off her new clothes and use all the supplies Kurt was sure he had overstuffed her backpack with. Kurt knew she would be fine, but he worried about leaving her with strangers in a strange place, what would happen if she missed him? And how would he get any work done in the hours until he could pick her up? He would love to keep her home and teach her himself, but he had a line to finish up, editorials to write for Vogue and resonating pleading from his friends to spend a child free day with them. So it was off to school with Audrey, something Kurt did not want to face. 

“Now honey if you need anything, just ask your teacher, or another adult. I’ll be back to pick you up this afternoon okay?” Kurt said as they made their way to the school yard, clutching her hand tight and wishing so much to delay this.

“Okay daddy! I hope Madison from next door is in my class! Her older brother said that this is the best school, so I can’t wait! Do you think my teacher will let me use paint like you do? Oooh or maybe pastels!” Audrey excitedly said, swinging her arms and skipping ever closer to the playground. Kurt shuddered, remembering the mess that art supplies usually resulted in when mixed with his daughter, and hoped the school had smocks. Lots and lots of smocks.

The closer they got to the Harvey Milk School, the more Kurt worried needlessly. He knew it was a good school, ranked highly for it’s staff, no bullying policy and acceptance of LBGTQ families. Audrey would know people there, they had his number in case of emergencies and there were security guards for goodness sakes! As much as he longed to keep her home, he knew he had no choice, especially since she was pulling his hand, urging him to go faster so she wouldn’t be late on her first day. 

Eventually they reached the school parking lot, full of parents sending their child off to teachers, and the principal directing them on which classroom to go to for the younger kids. Kurt was sent to a brightly painted room, murals of castles and under the sea taking up the walls. There were toys and books in various corners as well as cubbies full of backpacks, each marked with a name tag in the shape of a rainbow. Kurt immediately felt a little better about leaving Audrey here, noting the alphabet and numbers along the smartboard, everything looking handmade and not downloaded off the internet or bought from the local office supply store. Whomever was teaching his daughter was certainly creative. 

Kurt looked around the room, seeing a bunch of other worrying parents, but no sign of anyone who looked like a teacher ala Miss Honey from Matilda or even Ms. Frizzle from Magic School Bus. However, he did see a very appealing man in bright red pants that highlighted his strong legs, a white shirt that showed off yummy biceps and a whimsical bowtie with apples on it that contrasted nicely with his gorgeous olive skin. But most notable was his face, below a slicked back hair style he had a huge bright smile and eyes so golden Kurt would swear the man had swallowed the sun. Kurt might have to show up for PTA meetings after all if yummy dads such as this one were going to be around. A lack of ring and Kurt’s impeccable gaydar told him he’d have at least a little chance if he were to start a conversation with yummy dad. 

Audrey had stashed her things and was too absorbed in a conversation with Madison to even take note of Kurt, as he was approaching the cutie in the bowtie. Suddenly the man in question held his hands up in the air and gave a rhythmic clap, catching the attention of everyone in the room “Hi there everyone! I’m Blaine Anderson, the kid’s teacher for the year! If I could ask all my little friends to find a space on the carpet for circle time, and all the parents to say their very sad goodbyes, we’ll get started for the day! Don’t worry parents, I’ll keep your little ones safe, and I’ll see you all at the end of the day!”

Most of the parents were a bit weepy, but left with little trouble, but Kurt’s worry came back ten fold, not wanting to let his baby go into the arms of an admittedly cute stranger. He held Audrey tight, even as she was looking longingly at the circle being formed. “Okay baby, I’ll be back to get you in a few hours...call me if you want to come home or anything happens okay?” 

“Okay daddy! Have fun at work! Make me a pretty dress okay?” Audrey gave him a loud smacking kiss and ran off to secure her spot next to Madison, Kurt waving sadly and resolving not to cry until he was at the office alone. 

“She’ll miss you by snack time, don’t worry. But I’ll make sure she has an awesome day that she can tell you all about when you come get her.” It was Blaine who was speaking to him, albeit quietly. “I know it’s hard to let go, especially for a single dad. If you want to call me at lunch time for an update, just call the school and they’ll connect you to me. Okay?” 

Kurt nodded, trying not to melt at the teacher’s warm smile, and thanked him before shuffling off to work, but staying in the doorway and watching as Blaine pulled out a guitar so they could all learn each other’s names in a silly song. The children surrounded him, giggling and looking at him as if he were a celebrity gracing their classroom with his lovely voice and sunny personality. Yeah, his baby would be just fine. 

Kurt wasn’t sure how he was at all productive that morning, but he put his energy towards actually designing Audrey a cute little princess dress for Halloween. This however did not stop him from calling the school as soon as he knew it was their designated lunch hour. He felt slightly bad interrupting the teacher’s during their brief free time, but his worry overran his sense of niceness. “Hello Mr. Anderson? This is Kurt Hummel, Audrey’s father…”

“Hi there Kurt, please call me Blaine. Audrey’s fine, missing her dad a little but once she found out we’re doing art this afternoon she calmed down and is determined to make you a beautiful picture.” 

“Please tell me you have smocks. And newspapers. And maybe a mop. Audrey tends to be a bit...exuberant with art supplies.” 

Blaine chuckled at that “No worries there Mr. Hummel-”

“Kurt, please.”

“Kurt then, we have lots of precautions for all my exuberant little artists. However, sending them along with a change of clothing can never hurt. But thank you for the warning. I’ll be sure to prepare myself with my own smock if Audrey asks for any help.”

Kurt had to muffle the undignified chortle he let out at that. “Thanks again Blaine, I’ll let you enjoy your lunch now. See you after school.” 

“Until then Kurt.” 

After that call, Kurt had much more focus, finishing off Audrey’s dress, and began mindlessly sketching some pieces, finding when he was done he had completed a very nice picture of a man in high water pants, a polo and a bow tie. Obviously his thoughts had been veering slightly Blaine-wards. He’d have to nip that in the bud, given how inappropriate it would be to hit on his daughter’s teacher. Even if he was cute and great with kids and sang. Kurt looked at the sketch again and sighed. It was going to be a long year. 

That afternoon, Kurt was exactly on time to pick up Audrey, and was unsurprised to see paint streaks in her hair, but the rest of her relatively clean. The rest of the kids were in a similar state, but Kurt nearly burst out laughing when he saw Blaine. He was clean only where it was obvious he had put on a child’s size smock, otherwise he was covered in streaks and handprints of paint. A rainbow was painted on his cheek and the perfectly gelled hair from that morning was now a breaking into curls that seems to be dipped in pink, the same shade as Audrey’s current DIY dye job. Kurt giggled a little and then pulled the wet wipes he kept in his satchel and handed one over to Blaine. “I did warn you.”

“Pssh, Audrey was nothing. She only did my hair so we’d match. It’s the boys that decided a paint fight was a good idea. I shut it down, but got mauled by a hug pile from their victims as thanks and yeah…” Blaine gave a shrug, smiling the whole time. 

Kurt pointed at the rainbow on his cheek with a questioning glance. “Oh! We were talking about our families, as that’s what I asked them to draw. I was telling them about being gay” Kurt’s heart flipped at that, but tried to trample down his urge to flirt or smile too widely. “And how the symbol is a rainbow, so Stasia decided I needed one. Then I explained that we’d typically use face paint for that in the future, but she did such a good job I left it there.” 

“Well it suits you.” Kurt replied with a smile. “Though it’s a shame about your shirt, Brooks Brothers should never be splattered with paint so. Well at least not anything from this season.” 

Blaine beamed that Kurt had recognized the brand but just gave a shrug “Well I’ve got a spare in my bag, so this might get pre-treated before I go home. If not I might keep it for future art days.” 

By this time Audrey had exhausted her conversation with her playmates and was tugging on Kurt’s hand to go because “Dadddddy I’m tired!” 

Kurt smiled at her indulgently “Okay sweetie, go get your things and we’ll head off.” Audrey ran towards her cubby, and the easel holding what Kurt was sure would be the latest addition to his fridge gallery. “Mr. Anderson…”

“Blaine, please Kurt.”

“Blaine, I just wanted to thank you for indulging me today and putting up with my worrying. I appreciate it, even though it was silly. I know you have better things to do with your lunch period than assuage my fretting.” 

“I really didn’t mind. I know it’s tough, but trust me, you were mild compared to some parents who just would not let their child go. One mom…” Blaine glanced around, as if the mother in question was lurking nearby “One mom actually attended class for the first week. And backseat taught. I nearly had security escort her off the grounds! But she eventually found out, she was doing more harm than good, so she backed off. I dreaded every parent teacher conference with her, and was overjoyed when her precious little angel left my class. Terrible I know, as he was a sweet kid. But she just had no idea how much I wanted her to just go away!” The both of them laughed at that, Audrey coming back out, clutching her things, tugging on Kurt’s pants once more. “I really won’t mind if you feel the need to call me though Kurt. Take my card, give me a call or text me any time you want to check up on Audrey...or for any other reason.” 

Blaine rushed off at that, Kurt noting his blush and tucked the card into his blazer pocket. He kept a smile on his face the whole way home, swinging hands with Audrey as they walked to the subway, her chattering about her day making a beautiful soundtrack to a lovely afternoon. 

Over the next few weeks, Kurt heard lots about Mr. Blaine from Audrey every day at dinner. How he had extra juice boxes and snacks for recess, and always ate with a different table every day. How he did puppet shows to teach them about being nice, sang songs to help them learn their letters and numbers. During gym he would skip rope and hula hoop with them, and sometimes ask them questions about what they had learned that day. How he had a box of costumes just for him for storytime and brought out his guitar to sing them a lullaby when it was quiet relax time. When asked why they didn’t have a nap, Audrey explained that it would just make them cranky, and as awesome as naps were, nothing was worth getting cranky about when there was so much fun stuff to learn about! Kurt figured that was a quote straight from Blaine himself. 

They occasionally texted, and Kurt called during a few lunch times, but more often than not, they kept their distance, Kurt not wanting to flirt with the man while he was teaching Audrey. Blaine was friendly, but it was obvious he was also holding back, as sometimes they would just use the texts to get to know one another and a flirty text would come out. There were times when Kurt just wanted to send him a message telling him to stop being so perfect, as they couldn’t do anything until school ended in May, and that was 7 long months away. 

However, at Halloween, things took a turn. Blaine had asked Kurt if he might be willing to help out for the afternoon, as the children would be bringing in snacks and having a costume party. Kurt agreed, being one of the few parents who owned their own business, and thus could ‘work from home’ but really make up the time over the weekend. He arrived at lunch, in a burnt orange suit with a white shirt, his fox tail hanging from his belt and a set of ears lodged in his hair. He had even applied a black dot to his nose to complete the appearance. Kurt knocked on the door to the classroom, hearing the strains of the Monster Mash coming from inside when a very small Spiderman opened it up for him, smiling at the plate of witch’s fingers cookies he had brought along with him. 

Kurt glanced around the room, seeing many super heroes, Disney princesses and a few more traditional witches, mummies and vampires. In one corner he could see his own little princess doing a silly dance with what he thought was the Hulk, but he had never been one to keep the Marvel characters straight. He saw a mom in a witch hat handing out cups of punch, but there was no sign of Blaine. Suddenly, there was a whooshing and he was standing right next to a man in a black and blue outfit, complete with mask and cape. “Ah, it is the fashion forward fox! Greetings, I am Nightbird! Mr. Blaine has left me in charge of these children, but I am very glad you are here to assist me Mr. Fox!” 

Kurt took in Blaine, who was speaking with a more heroic tone of voice, striking a pose that Kurt thought was slightly ridiculous, but it fit him so perfectly. “Well I am very sorry to be missing Mr. Blaine, but I am always happy to help Nightbird. let me know what I can do.” 

Blaine came closer, almost whispering in his ear “You could let me take you out for coffee sometime. As long as I don’t grade Audrey better, the school doesn’t care, and believe me, I checked.” 

Kurt looked at him, noting the very hopeful look in Blaine’s eyes. This gorgeous dork of a man wanted to go out with him so badly he had already ensured it would not affect his career. Kurt would have been a fool to pass up this chance, but since he was feeling a little silly himself he murmured “Ask me out of the costume Mr. Blaine and I’ll definitely think about it. Say on Saturday when I can get a babysitter?” 

“Nightbird will have Mr. Blaine contact you after school then.” he replied with a beaming smile, and then went off to stop a fight over the last orange frosted cupcake. 

By the time Thanksgiving rolled around, Kurt and Blaine had been out to have several coffees, manages a few dinners, one show and a make out session on Blaine’s couch that was spine-tingling, toe curling goodness, but had to end so Kurt could get home and relieve the babysitter. Yet the word boyfriends had never been uttered, and as far as Blaine knew, Audrey had no clue the two of them were seeing one another. He timidly brought it up to Kurt as they were watching a movie on his couch while Kurt’s friend Rachel had Audrey for the afternoon. “It’s not that you’re ashamed of me or something is it?”

Kurt looked aghast at that, taking Blaine’s hands in his own. “No, never! I know you said the school doesn’t care, but if I know Audrey, she’d let all her friends know, who would let their parents know, and they definitely care. Plus…”

“Plus?”

“My ex, the man I was with when Audrey was born, he left, wasn’t ready to be a dad. She was a baby, so she doesn’t really know much about him, other than we were dating when she was a baby. He was never her father, not even on paper. But Blaine, before I let another man into her life, I need to know that he’s ready and willing to be a dad. Because I can recover from a broken heart, but she’s five, and well, she can’t. Plus if it happened while she was still your student...God I don’t even want to think about that. How hard it would be on her, and you. I don’t want her to get attached to the idea of someone unless he’s in it for the long haul. We’ve barely been together for three weeks!”

Blaine thought on that for a moment, their hands still held together in his lap. “Kurt...she’s already attached to me, as her teacher. But I know that’s different, and you’re right, it wouldn’t be fair to do that to her. And I won’t make promises as to our future or being her father, but I would like her to know me outside school, so that if we decide that’s the role I should play in her life it’s easier on her. For now, maybe we can just say we’re friends? That way you can tell her you’re hanging out with me instead of lying about work. She can get to know me as Blaine instead of Mr. Blaine. And then even if we don’t work out, she will still see me at school, and probably won’t think much about not see me outside of it as long as we stay civil. Would that be okay?” 

Kurt looked at Blaine, the hopeful look in his eyes, and wanting so much to give in, to immediately let Audrey know that this man was his boyfriend. But his hesitant heart still clung to the hurt of Neal leaving him, of the men who refused to date him once they found out he came with “baggage”. Yet this was Blaine, who knew from the start what he was getting into, who Kurt could already feel himself falling for. So he decided to take a chance, and hope this would not come back to bite him on the ass in the end. “What are you doing for Thanksgiving?” 

Blaine looked surprised by the turn of their conversation, but figured he was better off seeing where this new path was leading to before demanding an answer to his prior line of questioning. “Not much really. Mom’s going out to LA to spend it with my brother and his new girlfriend. I kind of figured I’d stay here, maybe get a turkey sandwich somewhere, enjoy the parade and relax over the weekend. Why?”

“Well my parents are in DC, Dad is having dinner with the other congressmen this year, so Audrey and I were going to stay here and do dinner for two. Would you be okay coming over and us telling her I couldn’t let you eat a sandwich for dinner? So I invited you over as a friend?”

The hug Kurt got glomped into resembled as much of a yes as he figured he would get, especially when Blaine toppled him over onto the couch for more kissing. 

Blaine was utterly stuffed, looking at the variety of desserts with a decidedly lamented look, and vowing to take a slice home with him. He had to wonder though if Kurt had expanded his menu to accommodate him, as this was surely not the normal amount of food he made for just himself and Audrey other years. The girl was currently snuggled up to him, half asleep while watching some inane animated show on the television. She had questioned him being there, had in fact been overjoyed that her teacher was spending the holiday with them. Kurt had worried that the other parents would start talking, but apparently many parents had in fact invited him over, given he had made the mistake of telling the children his holiday plans and would think nothing of him accepting his invitation. 

“Did you have a good Thanksgiving Audrey?” Blaine asked the girl currently using him as a pillow. 

“Mm-hmm.” she replied tiredly. “Mr. Blaine?”

“Yes Audrey?”

“Do you like my daddy?”

“Of course I do sweetie, we’re good friends.”

“Then you should be his boyfriend. I think he likes you too.”

Blaine blinked at the girl, running his fingers through her hair in a soothing matter. “Would you be okay with that? If I were your dad’s boyfriend?”

“Yup. You’re the bestest teacher ever and I bet you’d make my daddy really happy. And then maybe one day you could get married, and then I could be your flower girl! And then you could be my Papa! I’ve always wanted a Papa.” 

Kurt had come in from putting away the leftovers, and stopped still at that. He looked at Blaine with wide eyes, but then noticed the man was just looking at his daughter adoringly. He spoke quietly so Kurt could barely hear him “I’d love that Audrey.” Kurt then heard the gentle breathing of his sleeping daughter and backed out of the room to turn down her bed. He had just flicked on her nightlight and taken out some jammies when Blaine entered, Audrey in his arms. 

“Hey” he whispered. “Looks like this one is ready for dreamland, and I figured she’d be better off here than on the couch. You want me to go so you can tuck her in?”

Kurt shook his head and quickly slipped the girl into her pyjamas and laid her out on the bed, pulling the covers over her. “Night sweetie, sweet dreams. Love you so much.”

Audrey shifted slightly, and in a sleep slurred voice replied “Love you too Daddy.” Both men quietly crept out of the room, and as they were closing the door, another quiet murmur was barely heard “Love you Mr. Blaine.”

Blaine barely choked out a reply “I...love you too Audrey.” before Kurt dragged him off to the couch. “I do, you know. Love her. So much. And you.” Kurt looked at him like he was crazy, mouth gaping at the revelation. “I know it’s fast Kurt, but I do, I love you. Today has just shown me how it could be-us, as a family. I know it’s almost never like this, and I can wait for us to say anything to the world. But Kurt, I really want to be able to call you my boyfriend, and commit to this being our future-one day.” 

Kurt couldn’t say anything, not sure what he could say. He looked down at their hands, noticing Blaine was mindlessly rubbing his thumb across Kurt’s ring finger, and Kurt could imagine him one day playing with an actual band. Could see them exchanging vows, maybe having another child together. Growing old together, even after only three weeks. But more than that, he wanted that future. There was no need to rush, so they could take their time, but boyfriends? that he could do. He placed a small kiss on Blaine’s lips. “I’m not ready to say it back yet, but I know I will, and someday soon. So yes, boyfriends.” 

The light shining from Blaine’s eyes was worth the potential of future heartbreak Kurt decided and kissed him once more. 

Kurt was counting down the minutes until Christmas break, shivering outside the school, cursing his luck at arriving too early. Saoirse, the mother of Madison down the hall from him was also waiting, both of them discussing the latests tenants and the terrible lack of laundry room in the building. They were eventually joined by other parents and nannies, milling around until a stampede of children came pouring out the doors, whooping at their newly gained freedom. Blaine was leading the kindergarten class towards them, all bundled up and looking adorable, when one of the mothers commented “He is so damn yummy, this is my favourite part of the day.”

“Pity he’s as gay as the day is long.” another mother responded, to which Kurt had to scowl a little. They did know he could hear them right?

“Yeah, and I am a happily married woman, but that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a fine specimen of a man when he’s heading my way.” the original mother purred. 

Thankfully, Saoirse piped up next “Yeah, well I doubt he wants to be objectified any more than we do. Plus he’s off the market anyways. Maddie told me he has a boyfriend, with whom he’s going home with for the holidays. I’m betting he wouldn’t appreciate you talking about his man either.” 

The other women grumbled and quickly left once they had their children in hand. “Thanks for that.” Kurt mumbled, seeing Madison and Audrey hugging Blaine goodbye. 

“No problem sweetie. Though you might wanna stake your claim a little harder. Those ladies won’t be held off for long.” she whispered, waving at her daughter. Kurt gaped at her a little, wondering how she had known. “Oh sweetie, it was super obvious with all the recent playdates, plus seeing him leaving your apartment several times looking well kissed. I always figured you two would be super cute together. The other moms will be more sore you nabbed him rather than thinking you’re using to to help Audrey along. It’s kindergarten Kurt, trust me, we don’t think that. So get that man, because he may not wait around forever.” 

With that, Saoirse walked over to grab Madison, saying something quietly to Blaine before heading off back home. Kurt approached shyly, thinking over everything he had heard this afternoon. Being Blaine’s boyfriend was wonderful, and he knew now that he definitely loved the man, but had been hesitant to say as much or let anyone know what they meant to one another. Maybe it was time to change that. 

They were both going to Ohio for Christmas and had made plans to grab a coffee or two while there. Kurt could tell that Blaine longed for more, and the poor man had been so great so far. He had been over to visit both him and Audrey a few times, and had shown just how well he got along with Audrey outside of school, and since Kurt still heard stories every day about what a great teacher he was, he knew Blaine was trying to show their relationship was not affecting his job. 

“Hey Miss Audrey, how was school today?” he asked.

“Oh Daddy! Santa came and gave us all a candy cane! And we made him crafts to leave for him on Christmas morning! Plus we made bird feeders out of pinecones as snacks for the birds who stay in the city! And we hung them on the tree over there” Audrey pointed to a small bare tree that was laden down with pinecones covered in seed “And then we sang some carols, and I think Mrs. Harris in grade six was grumpy because she was all scowly when we came into the school still singing. Mr. Blaine said she was just a Grinch, but Tomek didn’t know what that meant, so we read The Grinch Who Stole Christmas together and Mr. Blaine did the best voices!” Audrey was nearly out of breath when she finished, but there was happiness coming out of her every pore. 

“Wow that sounds like a super exciting day, so much so that you forgot your bag inside-again. Go get it silly missy, and hurry back. We have to get on a plane early tomorrow to see Nana and Grandpa, so we need to pack tonight!” 

Audrey rushed off, and Kurt just shook his head in amusement. The girl would forget her head if it weren’t attached, he swore. Then he looked at Blaine, smiling before slyly asking “Santa huh?”

He chuckled “Oh no, Mr. Peterson, the principal was Santa. He’s more the build for it, and he did it for all the younger grades. The kids would never let me live it down if I had missed Santa!” 

Kurt looked at his features, all scrunched up in his happy laugh, highlighted by the weak winter sunshine. Whimsical snowman earmuffs adorned his head, a warm pea coat wrapped around him but not hiding the candy cane striped scarf at his throat. He had never looked more beautiful. “I love you.” Kurt suddenly said, but instead of regretting it, he smiled, letting the warmth flow through him, especially when Blaine’s face turned from happy to overjoyed. He quickly looked around, noticing Audrey was still in the classroom, probably trying to fit every piece of her art into her bag before he leaned in and gave Blaine a sweet kiss. “We’re leaving for Ohio tomorrow, and I know you’re coming down in a few days. So I was wondering if the day before Christmas, you might want to come over to meet my parents? Tell them and Audrey about us?”

Blaine could feel his eyes watering and softly said “I’d love to Kurt.” 

Audrey burst out of the school, dragging an overloaded backpack with her, filled to the brim with art for all her relatives. “I’m ready to go daddy! Bye Mr. Blaine, I’ll miss you!” 

Blaine crouched down before her enveloping her in a warm hug “I’ll tell you a secret Audrey. I’m coming to Ohio to visit my Mom, so I may just come visit you over the break. If you’d like.”

Audrey squealed and both men took it as she would like that very much indeed. 

Blaine was nervous as he knocked on the Hummel’s front door. He had never met a boyfriend’s parents, so he was terrified of what Burt would think of him. If he would think Blaine wasn’t good enough for Kurt or for Audrey. He didn’t worry about what Audrey thought of him dating Kurt, given her questions about when he would finally be her Papa at Thanksgiving. Kurt had assured him that he would be fine, that his parents would love him. Blaine then cheekily asked when Kurt would like to meet his mom, and Kurt had simply smiled, suggesting a day after Christmas. He was so cool about the whole thing, and Blaine wished he had such resolve. 

The door was flung open, but instead of being greeted by either Kurt or his parents, Blaine met Audrey who gave a jubilant cry “Mr. Blaine! You’re here! Daddy said it might be you and I’m so happy it is!” Kurt came up behind Audrey, beaming at Blaine, ushering him inside and helping him with his coat. Audrey tugged on his pants leg with a questioning glance “Mr. Blaine did you bring me a present for Christmas?”

Blaine swore he could hear chuckling from the other room while Kurt gasped and was about to admonish his daughter for her lack of manners when Blaine decided to interject. “Well Miss Audrey, I do happen to have a present for the usually polite little girl who I know from school, but she seems to have disappeared. Maybe I’ll just keep it and give it to Zoe when I get back to New York…”

“Oh no, I am so sorry, please don’t give my present to Zoe! I’ll be good, I promise!” Audrey pleaded, her eyes getting comically wet and even if she wasn’t Kurt’s biologically, he knew where that sense of drama came from. That or she had been spending too much time with Rachel lately. 

Blaine tapped his finger to his lips and pretended to consider before finally relenting “Oh alright. Here, go put this under the tree and you can open it Christmas morning okay?” He handed her a rectangular package and she sped off with it flinging a gigantic thank you at him as she passed. 

“You didn’t have to do that you know, buy her a present.” Kurt said before pressing a kiss to Blaine’s cheek. “But thank you.”

“Please, I wanted to. Plus it’s a book, which hopefully I can read to her in the new year when we might have date nights with the three of us?” Blaine asked with a questioning tone. Since Kurt gave him a warm look with a smile, he barrelled on “Plus I brought presents for all of you, so I couldn’t very well leave Audrey out of it!” 

Kurt pulled him into the doorway of the kitchen which was thankfully empty to plant a big kiss on Blaine, who looked happily stunned before diving in for another. They were interrupted by a sly cough, turning to see Burt with an amused smile on his face. Kurt giggled weakly. “Mistletoe.” he said while pointing up, Blaine only just now noticing the plant.

“Yeah, I’m sure. You must be Blaine, welcome to the family.” Burt said, shaking hands with him. “Kurt told us a friend was coming over, but I’m guessing that isn’t quite the whole truth. How about we go sit down in the den and you boys tell us the story huh? That way I can get to know Blaine better, which I would love to do given how happy he’s made you and Audrey.”

They entered the room, Kurt whispering to Blaine “See I told you he’d like you.” and saw Burt whispering to Carole who gave them both a warm and happy smile, especially when she saw them holding hands. 

Blaine was relieved, and whispered back “I’m sure my mom will love you just as much.” Then he let go of Kurt’s hand and dropped down next to Audrey, all of the adults looking at him with questioning glances. “Audrey?” She looked at him with her usual bright smile. “I have one more present for you.” She looked around, as if wondering where he had hid it. “Do you remember what you asked me at Thanksgiving?” The girl thought for a second, her face screwing up as she tried to remember what she had asked, but then it was like the proverbial lightbulb going off, and the jubilant expression on her face brighten the whole room. 

“You’re daddy’s boyfriend!” she screamed and jumped in Blaine’s lap, squishing him in a giant hug. “Do I still have to call you Mr. Blaine?”

“Only when we’re in school. You can just call me Blaine the rest of the time, if that’s okay with you.” 

“So does this mean you’re going to be my Papa?” Audrey looked up at him, eyes full of hope, and Kurt didn’t see one ounce of panic in Blaine’s eyes. He could feel his father’s hand on his shoulder and Carole’s on his arm. A quick glance at both of their faces showed them awaiting Blaine’s response with hope as well. And they barely knew Blaine as his boyfriend, just knew him from the stories Kurt had told, from what little Audrey had said about her teacher. Kurt had never loved his parents more than he did at that moment.

However, that love was trumped by Blaine’s warm smile as he looked at Kurt, and replied to Audrey “One day sweet pea, I really hope so.” 

Audrey smiled up, a scheming look in her eyes “Does this mean I can open my present now?” and the room was filled with the laughter of the adults. 

By New Years both Kurt and Blaine were back in New York, enjoying a night out, determined to start the new year out right; by being together. They had a wonderful dinner together, longing looks exchanged after dessert, afterwards they walked along the streets, staying clear of the crowds moving towards Times Square. Eventually they made their way to Kurt’s apartment, snuggling against one another, exchanging steamy kisses leaning on the door. 

Kurt bit his bottom lip before looking at Blaine from under his lashes, seeing almost none of the golden brown that was usually shining from Blaine’s eyes, instead replaced by burning black. “Audrey will probably still be up, I told her she could stay up until midnight, so I’m inviting you in with that warning. But I’d like you to come in...and stay. It means getting awoken early by a five year old, but I really don’t want to say goodnight to you. Your choice of course, but I may be inclined to introduce you to my bedsheets.” 

Blaine smashed their mouths together “I would love to meet your bedsheets. And I’m an early riser anyways, so Audrey and I can totally make you breakfast in bed.” 

Later, after the ball had dropped, Audrey had been assured to be deeply asleep and an extremely wonderful romp in Kurt’s high thread count sheets, they lay there sweaty, breathing heavy and exceptionally happy. Kurt smiled at Blaine, remarking “Well I’m keeping you.” A chaste but warm kiss was shared before they cleaned up and wisely put on pants before spending the night snuggled up together. 

When Blaine awoke, he smiled at Kurt still curled up in his arms, snuffling quietly and looking adorable. He placed a kiss on his shoulder, shrugged on one of Kurt’s undershirts, and crept out to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast for his two favourite people. Fairly soon, Audrey came out, sitting on the stool and gave a happy little cry at seeing him there, then demanding to help him make pancakes. Thankfully she was a lot neater when baking then she was while creating art, Blaine thought, noting the lack of giant mess like he was expecting. “Blaine?” 

“Yes sweet pea?” Blaine replied, noting how she smiled every time he called her that. 

“When you become my Papa, what do I call your mommy?” Audrey asked, looking thoughtful. She had met Pam over the Christmas break and the two had gotten on like a house on fire. Pam giving her a ‘makeover’ which was essentially allowing her to play with her old Mary Kay supplies. She had told Blaine he had better marry Kurt, because there was no way she was giving up this precious little girl. She had loved Kurt too, of course, but she just adored Audrey. 

Blaine smiled that Audrey always referred to it as when he would be her Papa, something he now knew for certain that he wanted. Yes, fatherhood was not always easy, he discovered that when he helped Kurt care for Audrey when she was stomach sick in early December. But he loved it, and honestly if it wasn’t so early in their relationship, he would be out buying a ring for Kurt right this second, especially after last night. So he smiled while replying to Audrey “Well I think she'd like it if you called her Lola.” 

“But...that’s a name! And her’s is Pam, she told me so!” Audrey protested, obviously confused. 

“Well that’s what I called her mom, lola means grandma in Filipino. That’s the language from the Philippines, where both of them are from.” Blaine explained, flipping the last of the pancakes.

“Where’s the Philippines?” Audrey asked.

“It’s in Asia. Do you remember when we learned about China in school?” Blaine asked and waiting for Audrey to nod before continuing. “It’s to the South-East of that. Here, I’ll show you on the globe.” Blaine said, pointing out the country he had never been to, but always wanted to visit, having heard such wonderful stories from his mom and his own Lola. He never even noticed Kurt backing out of the room and creeping back to bed, smiling the whole way. 

Later, he cuddled both of them in bed, enjoy the truly delicious pancakes, despite Audrey getting syrup everywhere and the smudge of flour across Blaine’s cheek. Best start to a new year ever he decided.

If Blaine were asked, his favourite holiday was definitely Valentine’s Day. There was just something about a day celebrating love, celebrating the people you loved. true, he had somewhat soured on the holiday after the disaster that was Jeremiah, but this year with Kurt, he was back into the spirit of things. He also wanted to make it special for all his students. So the classroom was bedecked in hearts, and each child had a handmade box on their desk to receive cards. Blaine was very glad that they had done those at the end of the day earlier the week, as it gave him time to clean up the glitter and lace explosion. 

He surveyed the classroom, and began slipped the cards he had made for each student into the appropriate box. Some teachers just bought the standard cartoon characters making stupid puns box, and as much as Blaine adored puns, he wanted to go a step beyond. So every card had a personalized message, made with care and attention. PLUS a stupid pun, because he couldn’t resist and five year olds had great senses of humour when it came to his puns, even if no one else appreciated them. 

He had invited all the parents to come that afternoon, as they were going to be making cards for them throughout the morning, as well as having cookies that some of the PTA members would be providing. Kurt had even promised to stay and help him clean afterwards, since Blaine would be taking him and Audrey out that evening for a family date, something they tried to do every week. Blaine hoped Audrey liked Aladdin, because he had scored tickets and figured a Disney musical was the best way to score some points with her. 

By that afternoon, the classroom was bursting at the seams, adults sitting next to their children reading out their cards, hugs and sticky kisses being exchanged. Blaine broke up a fight over the last pink frosted heart shaped cookie and wondered if he needed to talk to Jaxon’s parents about his love of frosting and inability to share, despite him having several talks with the boy. He adjusted his Cupid print bowtie, smiling at each of his students, and thanking them for the lovely cards, even if most of them were the generic teacher cards that came in a box. Well, except Audrey’s, that girl had sneakily managed to make one card for her father, who was not yet there, and one for Blaine, showcasing a picture of the three of them in a big red heart. 

Kurt finally rushed into the room, apologizing for being late due to a Vogue meeting, as they were looking for a sneak peek at his next line. He held out a plate of his mouth-watering brownies, each with heart shaped sprinkles on them, then revealed a full case of them, ensuring there would be enough for the adults as well, because honestly, who didn’t love chocolate? He then ushered Blaine into a corner, holding out an envelope to him. Blaine quickly swiped the card he’s made for Kurt, full of mushy words instead of puns, and they exchanged them. Kurt held his hands up to his mouth as he read the words, as saccharine as they were. Blaine however, was left speechless. Inside the card, which was store bought were just the simple words: _You have made us so happy in the past few months that I can’t imagine life without you in it. So maybe we should think about making a home together? Love Kurt._

To the other page of the card was taped a key, which Blaine was sure would open the door to Kurt’ apartment and a little scribble indicating he had already cleaned out his closet and drawers to make room for Blaine’s stuff. Blaine could feel himself welling up, sure he could not hold the tears in, but trying his hardest in front of all his student’s and their parents. Audrey came up to him, clinging onto his leg, her face beaming up at him. “Of course Kurt.” he said, pulling him into a sweet kiss, causing some of the mom’s to coo and some of the dad’s to wolf whistle. Kurt was sure he heard a few grumbles and at least one woman comment that it was about time. 

Blaine blushed when they broke apart, but aside from a few beaming faces from the parents, most everyone went back to the party. Audrey tugged on his pant’s leg, getting both him and Kurt to kneel down next to her. “Mr. Blaine...are you going to come live with us? Daddy said he was going to ask!” 

“Yes darling, I’m going to come live with you.” Blaine replied, still not believing that this was his life.

“How much longer until you’re Papa?” Audrey asked quietly.

Blaine laughed a little “As soon as possible Audrey. The second you can call me that, I will let you know.” He then leaned down and whispered in her ear, hoping Kurt couldn’t hear him “In fact, you can even help me ask your daddy to marry me when the time is right. But that’s our little secret okay?” 

Audrey smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek before running off to grab one of her daddy’s brownies while there was still some left. Kurt smiled indulgently and secretly began planning a flower girl dress for Audrey. 

The last day of school was a bittersweet one for Blaine, happy that his students had a wonderful year, but sad that they were moving on to the next grade. He gave each of them a heartfelt hug goodbye, promising he would still see them around the school in the fall. They had helped him dismantle the classroom, so it was weird to see it so bare when the last student had left. Well, last but one. Audrey was just finishing packing up her cubby before they would head home together. He took great joy in walking home with his...well his daughter every day. It allowed Kurt to finish up his work, and then they could spend their evenings together, as a family. Which Blaine wanted to make official he thought as he thought of the ring he had hidden in his satchel. Tonight he hoped he would get them one more step closer to that.

After supper that evening Audrey sat them both down to show off the book of art she was most proud of, something Blaine had helped all the children put together throughout the year. At the very end was a very large piece of paper, all folded up, which Kurt questioned. “Well this one is from the whole class, we made it for you Daddy!” Audrey exclaimed.

Kurt cooed a little before slowly unfolding the paper. On it were words painted obviously using the handprints of all the children in Audrey’s class. It was a rainbow of words, all spelling out one very important question: Will you marry me? Kurt dropped the picture into his lap, noticing that Blaine was now kneeling in front of him with a ring held out to him. He was beaming, eyes hopeful while Audrey was bouncing on the couch next to Kurt, obviously holding in a squeal by the way her little fists were held to her mouth. Kurt could feel his eyes welling up with happy tears as he whispered out a yes, kissing Blaine while a ring was slipped onto his finger, Audrey almost screaming in the background.

They were married that fall, and Blaine signed the adoption papers for Audrey right after their marriage register. Afterwards he scooped Audrey up and whispered in her ear “Now I’m your Papa.”

Audrey smiled and laid a giant kiss to his cheek. Then she asked “When do I get my baby brother?”


End file.
